


Take Me and Catch Me

by riverpink



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Abusive Dib, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverpink/pseuds/riverpink
Summary: Zim and Gaz unexpectedly take their relationship to the next level, blissfully unaware of the betrayal someone else will feel as a result. Dib struggles with the realization and confronts his fear of the Earth's complete destruction.(Warning: Characters are 18+. Dib is depicted as abusive towards Gaz in this work. This work is NOT related to any of my other works.)
Relationships: Gaz & Zim (Invader Zim)
Kudos: 9





	Take Me and Catch Me

It had started innocently enough, a movie on Hulu playing in the background. Its volume was low, just loud enough to hear but not enough to disturb the rest of the sleeping house, especially Dib. His door was pulled shut, the blue of the old posters on it just visible in the dim light.

Zim's hand was resting gently on Gaz's thigh, holding her close to him while they watched the scenes change every few minutes. It was large, almost big enough to wrap around her legs, and was warm against her bare skin.

She felt his chest rise and fall with every breath, some of them deepening into the occasional sigh. He planted a kiss on her forehead, pulling her closer to his chest as he laid farther back against the couch. The custom was unfamiliar to him, foreign even, but it was worth it to satisfy the scary purple girl. The movie still played, though it seemed quieter and less entertaining compared to the sensation of his hands sliding up Gaz's hips.

Zim felt a primal sensation stir in his loins from her presence. She was so dangerous to be near and it was intoxicating to be so close. Her selfish, murderous qualities were so very similar to his own, and it was difficult to suppress the urge to breed such a beautiful creature. Despite her being human.

His hands squeezed the tender flesh, before sliding farther up to the small of her back, resting there for the moment. She whimpered once from the lack of stimulation, met with a chuckle from above. He kissed her cheek this time, before pulling her face to his. His lips met hers slowly, melding to them in an instant. The movie, forgotten, seemed infinitely quieter with his lips on hers. He growled lowly, pressing his tongue forcefully to toy with his mate's. 

One of his hands slid farther up, grabbing a handful of her chest as his lips pressed harder to hers. She reached up to touch his chest, sliding against the fabric of his shirt. The kiss grew more desperate, his other hand grabbing her face and forcing hr lips farther apart for his. Gaz couldn’t help but crawl closer to him, the desire for his touch overpowering.

Zim's skin was perfect, Gaz thought to herself. It was green and completely bare, devoid of nipples or a belly button. It was likely due to his super-human healing abilities gifted to him by his PAK, especially considering the countless battles and wars he had taken injuries during them. 

His tongue danced with hers, moans littering the kiss every few moments. She slid her hand back down, reaching under the fabric of his shorts. His breath caught, his hips pushing up into the gentle touch of her fingers. He kissed Gaz deeper, her hands sliding even lower to tease his length. 

She, again, was caught by surprise how thick and warm it felt, and how it twitched when met with her grasp. Zim broke the kiss, seemingly more intrigued with the pressure against his engorged length, Gaz sat up beside him, sliding under the thinner fabric of his boxers. She wrapped her hand around it, stroking it and pulling the foreskin back to expose the ever-so-sensitive tip. She rubbed her thumb over it, his cry startling the quiet environment. 

Pre soaked the pad of her finger, coating the tip with every touch. His hand slid over Gaz's ass, squeezing it and spreading her open. One of his hands gripped a handful of her dark hair at its base, wrapping it around his fist and forcing her lips to his length. Gaz opened willingly, her tongue engulfing the sensitive underside. He pushed further, moaning softly as she took every inch. 

Gaz felt herself slick from the sensation of cock in her mouth. She loved nothing more than seeing him react like this, so different from his usual self.

He tightened his grip, forcing Gaz's lips to wrap snug around his manhood and suck anything she could. She lifted her eyes to look at him, his eyes blown wide with lust and desire. Gaz took charge of the pace, sucking enthusiastically enough to make audible the pleasure both of us felt in the act. He moaned, louder this time, whispering obscenities with every movement. 

The movie had long ended, the credits stretching on and on, oblivious to the distractions of their activities. His legs spread freely, almost shamelessly exposing his length to Gaz. He looks at her again, biting his lip gently with anticipation. 

She crawls in between his legs to sit and play with his length through his boxers. She strokes it gently up and down, stopping at the tip to squeeze it slightly. Though he tries to keep the pace slow, he reaches to slide his briefs completely off, his length recoiling with its escape. One of his hands is tangled in Gaz's hair again, holding it away from her face and inviting her to do what she'd like. He moans out, his head tilting back in pleasure. She sucks willingly, moaning from the familiar taste of his length. 

Gaz can't help but play with it, licking the tip in circles and going farther down, to see which movements make him cry out the loudest. His hips push up into her lips with every motion she makes, sometimes harder than others. His hands grip tighter around her hair with the sensation of her tongue swirling over the sensitive tip, wet with pre and the inside of her mouth. His cries grow louder with time, as does his grip. He pulls Gaz from his length, though he cries out with the loss of the heat of her mouth. The grip on her hips returns, except he pushes her on her front over the edge of the couch. 

Her legs trembled with the painful angle, his hands easily working bruises into her pliant thighs. Gaz whimpered sweet moans into the fabric of the sofa, feeling his length line up with her womanhood. His hands pushed her farther into the couch, arching her back further and muffling her cries. She can hear him growl lowly in her ear, his length throbbing against the lips of her womanhood while his hot breath envelops her senses. 

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked, his voice low and strained with the effort of holding himself back. 

"Yes, please!" Gaz cries, not usually so loud but so ready to feel him. 

Her hips sway against his length, enticing him further in his overwhelmed state with the promising slick of her candy center. He squeezes the flesh again and the grip on Gaz's thighs grows tighter by the second. His strong hands pry her thighs apart and she can hear him growl at the sight of the slick coating her. His hot palms slide up her hips to her breasts, before pinching her nipples painfully and eliciting a cry from her lips. He sheathes himself inside her, the thickness of it knotting her womanhood and stretching it further. 

He hisses through his sharp teeth, giving her breasts a firm squeeze before returning to her hips. Gaz trembles beneath him, whimpering louder into the cushions and squeezing tightly around his length. His weight is on her in an instant, arching her back equal parts too far and not far enough. He leans his hands onto Gaz's shoulders, preventing any means of escape, though she wasn’t inclined to try. His hips push farther into hers, desperately filling her up with his length as far as she can take. Her legs tremble again, harder, with the angle, her moans muffled in the cushions. Gaz can feel his hand deliver a slap to her ass and she hears him growl from the rapidly blooming red handprint on it. 

"Let me have you," he whispers, desperate to sheathe his cock inside her and to breed her. 

She forced her hips backwards several inches further, letting the entirety of his length slide inside her. He gripped her harder, letting his claws sink into her soft skin. 

He moaned out, louder this time, at the sensation of her insides squeezing his cock tightly. She felt unreal around him, desperate and wet and hot just for him. It was amazing to see her so submissive for him, needy and moaning his name.

Zim would never admit it to her, but he felt very nearly high at towering over her like this. Call it instinct, call it culture, but he loved it regardless.

He pulls his cock from her slowly, reluctant to lose the pressure and heat, especially considering her begging and her moans to stay inside. It was completely worth it to slam back inside her, unable to go slow at this point and let her acclimate to his size. 

He held her hips tightly, sheathing himself inside her time and time again. The couch complained of the force upon its side, squeaking and sliding across the floor with every thrust.

He pushes her face further into the pillows, muffling her cries for mercy. His other hand is on Gaz's right hip, gripping it painfully tight and without restraint. The feeling of his length slicking to and from her womanhood encompasses all her other thoughts, leaving Gaz victim to the rhythm of his lust. 

His voice is low with heat and praise, growling at the sound of her cries and feeling of her tightening womanhood. She squirms underneath him, pleading for a slower pace, though she knows the plea will fall on deaf ears. He directs his grip to her wrists and he pulls her upwards and onto her knees. His punishing pace slows only for a moment while he presses a hot kiss to her neck. In an instant, he pushes her against the side of the couch again and intensifies what she thought was an already brutal game. 

She has nothing to hide her cries, and everything Gaz feels spills out into the open air. His body is pressed flush against hers, only his hips leaving room between us, and even those come back to hers with an ever-increasing need. He groans into her ear as he pushes her closer to completion, his thrusts becoming increasingly powerful.

Gaz almost laughs at the impossibility of escaping her position, but is cut off by the feeling of Zim's thrusts becoming deeper and deeper. She hears him cry out her name less than quietly, and the next thing she feels is his length breaching her womb. Gaz collapses against the edge of the couch, crying out his name in ecstasy and for a moment not caring about their volume.

She can't help but cry out with him, the rhythm of his length inside her quickening and pushing her over the edge. 

She feels his length press deep and shoot seed deep into her womb, twitching against her walls. Gaz whimpers, used and satisfied, feeling his seed fill her up past her limit. His length pulls from her womanhood, bringing seed with it and letting it drip to the cushions below the pair.

One of his hands forces itself into her panties and rubs circles into her already-overstimulated clit, only becoming more forceful with her louder cries. He pushes himself once more, this time into her cervix, and the pleasure that overtakes Gaz is unexpected. He holds her upright with his hips and hands, swearing at the sight and from the feeling of her womanhood spasming around his length. His hands grip tight around her, tighter than before, and his length breaches into her womb once more.

Another contraction, painfully squeezing his length, forces his lips against hers in silent gratitude. He breaks the kiss and cries out in absolute pleasure, sticky ropes of his seed coating her most intimate flesh. He recoils into her as release overtakes both of us, and he thrusts shallowly to force his seed inside. She cries out louder, feeling herself spasm again in complete pleasure. She grips his back with every ounce of strength she can muster, dragging them down his once perfect skin. Gaz whimpers quietly, and he withdraws gently from her sore womanhood. He rubs it just enough for her to feel, working pleasure into her after the brutal pace he forced upon her time and time again. 

There was a small sound in the hallway by the living area, followed by silence.

Zim froze, unnaturally so. His eyes, bare and surely seeing much more than Gaz could, focused on the darkness. His length throbbed ever so slightly inside her, making her tremble and dig her nails into his strong back. 

"Gaz?"

Her heart dropped, instantly recognizing her brother's voice from the abyss. She scrambled to cover herself, trying to find something, ANYTHING, to cover her bare flesh. Zim pulled his length from in between her thighs almost simultaneously, his length covered in his ejaculate and smearing it on her inner thighs. 

She grabbed one of the couch pillows from the floor and covered 

She felt blood run from the wounds on her arms and neck, its intensity close to that of her brother's gaze.

"Is that- is that blood?" he questioned, his tone growing angry. He approached Zim quickly, who had uncharacteristically stepped back. His face was blank, unreadable. 

"What the fuck, Zim? I ALLOW you to be friends with my sister! I ALLOW you to talk to her and touch her! And your response is to- is to fuck her feet away from me?" 

He grew much angrier, punctuating his words with an accusatory finger to Zim's chest. He knew Zim was naked, but he couldn't bare to see him fully. It disgusted him knowing he defiled his sister right in front of his room, assuming he would have nothing to say about it. 

Gaz felt her anger flare up in response. It was a bad habit, but worked to her benefit more times than not.

"Why are you still here?! You don't care when it's a HUMAN, do you? Get out!" she yelled at him, more than unhappy with his interference.

"Gaz, seriously?! He is the enemy! The. Enemy."

"It doesn't matter! Stay out of my sex life, weirdo!" 

"This is plenty my business. Shut up and close your legs for once, whore." Gaz did indeed shut up, taken aback by the comment. She was used to hurling abuse at him and receiving plenty back, but she had never been told something like that. 

He didn't say anything else to her, despite her expression and silence, instead opting to approach Zim once more. 

"You! You did this!"

Gaz stepped between her brother and Zim, worrying the argument would become physical. She placed her hand on her brother's chest, pushing him back slightly and trying to calm his temper.

He slapped her across the face, hard, before pushing her away. The sound seemed to echo, despite the space being rather small and furnished.

Zim lurched across the gap between himself and Dib, screaming in his face something inaudible. It was entirely possible it wasn't even in English, the anger perhaps strong enough to allow him to slip into his original tongue.


End file.
